Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to restricting the use of a mobile communication device by an operator of a vehicle, and in particular, to restricting operator use of mobile services such as texting, watching videos, and playing games while, e.g., driving an automobile.
Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile cellular phones have become the preferred communication device for most people around the world. They offer convenience, ease of use, communication flexibility, and extensive coverage almost anywhere a person places or receives a call. Manufacturers of mobile phones (also referred to as mobiles or cell phones) have diversified their products to add color, style, and the ability to accessorize such phones as a fashion statement. The power of communicating from anywhere, along with these personalizations, has made cell phones as indispensable as the automobile for most Americans.
In fact, the dependence on cell phones has changed the way most people communicate. Almost 20% of U.S. households have dropped their wired landline service and rely exclusively on their cell phone. People engage in cell phone conversations from restaurants, at the mall, at the airport, and while traveling between locations. It is this later situation of use while traveling that has received a great deal of attention over the past few years—more particularly, driving while talking on a cell phone. Sadly, many people are killed every year as a result of someone driving while talking on a cell phone (or trying to dial a number on a cell phone), becoming distracted, and causing an accident.
Some studies have found that just listening on a cell phone while driving is significantly distracting to the human brain, and can cause the driver to make driving errors similar to those that can occur while under the influence of alcohol. In fact, in one study at Carnegie-Mellon University, the part of the brain associated with driving had a 37% decrease in brain function while a person was listening to a conversation and trying to understand the topics discussed and formulate response questions. This serious drop in cognitive awareness occurred regardless of whether the test subjects were using hand-held or hands-free mobile devices.
To reduce automobile accidents, over 50 countries around the world have enacted laws which limit or ban cell phone use while driving. In the United States, 21 states have banned cell phone voice use by novice (typically teen) drivers and 5 have banned use for all drivers unless a hands-free device is used. Laws are also on the books in 17 states to ban all cell phone use by school bus drivers.
As risky and dangerous as cell phone voice use is, the exploding popularity of text messaging (also known as texting) in the past few years, has made texting while driving (TWD) an even greater risk. A recent poll found that over 46% of teenage drivers admitted to texting while driving, with the actual rate probably higher than that. Because texting obviously involves the visual attention of the user's eyes to read a message and type in a message, the degree of distraction is far greater. Local and national news outlets have sadly reported a steady stream of fatal accidents where the cause was texting while driving. As a result, many state legislatures have banned or are discussing bans of TWD. Fourteen states in the U.S. will have TWD bans for all drivers at all times in effect by the end of 2009, with 10 states banning texting for novice (typically teen) drivers. Most states make these primary offenses.
While legislation is a good and necessary step to influence safe driving behavior and reduce accidents, it is not sufficient to prevent, or really restrict, the incidents of distracted and dangerous driving while using a mobile device. Too many people continue to drive dangerously despite existing laws and the known dangers. What is needed is a technical solution to reliably restrict mobile device services in situations that could cause danger to the user or other people. Further, the solution needs to make it difficult to circumvent or break the solution itself. With the type of mobile devices expanding (cell phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants {PDAs}, wireless computers, mobile digital TVs, etc.), and new wireless technologies emerging (cellular, WLAN, WiMAX, Whitespace, mobile DTV, etc.), and the types of mobile services diversifying (voice, text, video, Internet, games, etc.) the need for a technical solution is even greater.
In an attempt to solve the risks of TWD, a variety of technologies have emerged, or been proposed. One such technology, provided by a company Textecution, www.textecution.com, provides an application for Android phones wherein the technology disables the entire texting function when it determines the mobile phone is moving at more than 10 miles per hour (mph), which is based on the GPS (Global Positioning System) capability built-in to the phone. Another technology, identified by the name Key2SafeDriving, http://safedrivingsystems.com, uses a specially design key with a casing (also known as a fob) that surrounds the key. When the key is flipped or slid open the fob sends a Bluetooth wireless signal to the phone to disable the entire mobile phone. Similarly, a solution by ObdEdge, http://www.cellcontrol.com, uses a module attached to a vehicle to send a Bluetooth signal directly to a mobile phone indicating that the car is moving, and in turn, software on the phone disables the phone.
A primary disadvantage of the above-identified technologies is that each relies on software within the mobile phone to disable the entire phone or a specific service on the phone. The software in these technologies has to be implemented for each specific mobile phone model, and therefore isn't easily available on all phones. In addition, recent malware attacks on mobile devices by hackers and organized criminals have proven that software on mobile devices can be easily compromised. Such technologies that rely on software, within the phone itself, to disable the phone, are vulnerable to misuse. Further, some of these technologies rely on wireless Bluetooth signals from a module in the vehicle to the mobile phone, which creates another point of vulnerability. For example, a user could block the Bluetooth signal from reaching the phone, and in turn, the phone would never receive the instruction to turn itself off.
Another disadvantage of these technologies is that they tend to take an overly broad approach to solving the problems of talking while driving, and/or texting while driving. These technologies are designed to detect motion of the mobile (typically a speed above 5-10 miles per hour), and then typically disable the entire mobile phone. They do not distinguish whether the user of the mobile is in the driver's seat of a vehicle, or in the passenger seat, or the back seat, or a seat on a bus or train. As a result they typically incorporate an over-ride to allow the user to bypass the blocking feature when they are a passenger. It is obvious that this creates a significant limitation to blocking in that the user can disable the block when they desire to text and drive. That is, such technologies do not have a position detection mechanism, to operate in conjunction with a controller for activating/deactivating service (e.g., texting) provided by a mobile, for determining where a mobile is located within a moving vehicle and then determining whether a service provided by the mobile should be disabled or enabled.
Consequently, a need exists for a method and system which detects operation of a vehicle, and controls specific services on one or more mobile phones (more generally, “mobile communication devices” or “wireless communication devices”), wherein the use of such services, while driving, can sufficiently distract a driver due to, e.g., the driver viewing and/or composing one or more non-driving related communications via the mobile communication device so that there is a significant decrease in driving safety. In particular, a need exists for a reliable network-based solution that monitors vehicle and mobile device status, and provides information regarding such statuses, along with subscriber service settings, to a network-based service provider to thereby control the services provided by the mobile communication device. Such a network-based method and system can provide advantages over other arrangements which exclusively rely on software in the mobile communication device (which could be compromised) and/or on a wireless Bluetooth connection directly to the device.
Furthermore, a need exists for a method and system which: (i) detects the physical position of one or more mobile communication devices within the vehicle, (ii) determines whether one or more of those devices are within a restricted zone (e.g., the driver's seat) of the vehicle, (iii) relays information regarding such a device within such a restricted zone to a network-based database and server where alerts or reports can be generated to the subscriber, and/or the restricted zone information may be relayed to the service provider of the mobile device and in turn the service provider may enable or disable one or more services on the mobile device.